The Carson's
by downtonily
Summary: Modern A/U Where Charles and Elsie Carson adjust to their children's lives now that they are adults. Thomas recently out gay man, his sister Anna who seems to fall for the right guy with too much baggage, and inspiring actor and pretend uni student William.
1. The Opening

_It'd has been years since anyone in the Carson family have ever truly spoken to one another. Charles and Elsie let their marriage fade into the background after the kids. Her a Social Worker juggling three kids and him being a Detective Inspector going off on the whim of a phone call. _

_Over the years the kids have grown up and gone on with their lives._

_Thomas a political reporter who recently came out to his parents. Never knowing when his next payday will come. Thomas scraps by from food from his mum and money from his Aunt when ever he really needs help._

_Anna, the middle child, is a secretary for the Crawley's (Friends of her father.) there she ends up falling for her co-worker John Bates, who has a dark past and even more troubling divorce._

_Lastly there is William, a sweet boy who everyone seems to over look. He works as a busboy in a pub while he moonlights as a pianist in a jazz club. He can't seem gather up the nerve to tell his parents (or siblings.) that he has given up on uni to take up acting._

* * *

"How'd they take it?"

Thomas didn't look over at his younger sister whilst he lit his fag. He kept his eyes on the road in front of the pub they normally met at.

"It was worse then that time Aunt Sarah brought home DI Lang and he threw up cause he was so nervous, I mean Anna, he looked like I had told him that his life was over,"

Looking over to judge her reaction, Thomas watched Anna frown. The time Aunt Sarah had brought Lang home he had completely freaked out because Dad was his boss and Aunt Sarah hadn't warned him about that, Lang ended up throwing up all over dad subsequently passing out afterwards. He waited for her next expected question.

"Mum?"

He couldn't help the brief smile on his lips; while he and his mom didn't speak much she at least understood he was his own person. Unlike his father who had been trying to get him to be a cop and always clamped down on him when he looked into other professions in his teenage years leading up to uni.

"The usual, trying to keep the great DI Charles Carson calm. When I left she gave me 100 quid and told me to use it for food. She always thinks I'm broke."

"You are, and you know he'll get over it"

Anna teased him gently with a playful nudge to his shoulder.

"Just like he'll get over me being a political reporter?"

"These things take time with Dad, he's old fashion."

Thomas rolled his eyes, being old fashioned as an excuse was starting to get old real fast. It was his father's excuse for everything now a days. Going back to the conversation Thomas bitterly replied to Anna as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"I'm sure it's cause I'm not William. He always had a soft spot for the idiot"

"Thomas!"

Thomas sighed and threw his cigarette onto the ground.

"I know, I know. He's our brother. I don't need the lecture."

Anna scoffed, but looped her arm through his. Looking up at him with a smile Thomas smiled back as she started to drag him along.

"Come on and walk me home,"

"I thought that was what your lover boy was for,"

Anna frowned at him as they started walking back to her flat. "He has a name, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever, he shouldn't be stealing my little sister,"

* * *

_**A/N**_

This wasn't exactly how I wanted to start it, but I think I needed Thomas' reaction to his fathers feelings about him being gay before I post the next part. I hope you like it, I'm real hesitant to post this.


	2. The Night Before

**The Night Before**

She could hear him pacing the room while she washed the leftovers down the sink. This evening was stressful to begin with and then Thomas' revaluation made it worse then Elsie thought possible. But leave it up to her husband to make it worse. Sometimes he was just too stuck in the past to realize it just wasn't worth the misery of wallowing in traditions. Setting down the plate in her hand she walked towards the living room and leaned against the wall watching him muttering to himself.

"Charles,"

He didn't look up or stop his pacing. The habit that always appeared during a stressful case. Then he stopped abruptly next to an old family photo and just stared at it, he finally spoke.

"I'm sure it's just a phase,"

Of course, he would want think their sons decision to admit he doesn't fit the norm as a simple phase. They had both seen things over the years, things that parents and children have done because of a child not being accepted by their parents for what they were and the lives they chose to live. It was their jobs to deal with these type of people. But somehow his fears of becoming one of those parents disappeared in his irrational behavior.

"He's 30, I doubt it's a phase, and it does expl-"

Charles quickly turned towards her, and if Elsie didn't know better the glare would have frightened her. But instead she straightened her back and fixed him with a raised brow, just challenging him to speak.

"No son of mine is gay!"

"Why? Because a cop's son can't be gay?"

Charles shook his head and slammed the picture frame he was previously looking at down onto the table. Turning towards the liquor cabinet and then back at her. She knew his choice for the night and without another word Charles grabbed his coat and keys. He had his hand on the knob of the front door before he turned back towards her in the doorway. But before she could speak he cut her off.

"I'm going out,"

"I can see that, but don't expect a bed to come home to."

He merely grunted as he slammed the door behind him. Elsie sighed and quietly pulled out some rugs and set them on the sofa. Instead of going back to the kitchen she pulled out a wine bottle and a glass. Somehow over the years wine had become a much more faithful companion then her husband.

Somehow she was either the mistress to the bottle or the job. An appearance somehow ranked above their family, it was no wonder Thomas refused to move back home when he was living on a friends couch last year.

* * *

William ran to the back door of Patmore's, he was late, he hadn't meant to fall asleep while practicing for the callback. But he was an hour late, and he knew Ms. Patmore would be furious, she already labeled him as a clumsy waiter and now he had missed his set on the piano.

God. He needed this job and he was going to lose it.

"William! You're late and you missed your set, I don't even know why I even let you keep this job!"

He turned red at her small speech, but quickly picked up a platter and raised his eyebrow at the cook. Mrs. Patmore ushered Daisy towards him with two pitchers of water in her hands.

"Table 8, it seems like the Crawley's are giving their employees a dinner, so don't make me regret hiring the both of you.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore,"

William gave a small smile at Daisy, the both of them being the main meat for Mrs. Patmore's quips they seemed to have a good understanding of each others treatment from the cook. As the hurried out to the table William heard Daisy asked him about what made him late, but he choose to ignore it as they got to the table of ten.

"The Scottish-"

"William!"

"Did you have the scottish Salmon?"

Anna smiled at him and nodded, "I might as well have some good Scottish cooking, god knows I can't get it at home,"

William bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing at the jive to their mother's cooking. The woman could work and command a room like no other, but simple cooking as beyond her capability. Looking around he passed other plates to other people, and finally when he was done, he nodded to Gwen who was at the end of the table.

"Well then, is that all the platters for now?"

"Yes,"

A man next to his sister answered, older, maybe earlier 40s. But the way he seemed to be glaring at William, he couldn't help but want to shrink back from the table. Nor did he recognize the man from any of the stories that Anna always seemed to telling them about everyone at the company.

"Okay, if you need anything just call for me,"

Turning away from the table William quickly went back to the kitchen to make sure he wasn't needed anywhere else.

* * *

"John, you look like you were going to kill him!"

John shrugged at Gwen's observation, he wouldn't admit it, but he didn't like when Anna had younger male friends. Not that he was jealous or anything, but it was fear that she might trade him for another…. He wasn't jealous at all. It's just she's much younger and could have much better looking men with less drama then him.

Gwen chuckled, "Well, I think when you go to meet the family you might be surprised when her little brother is totally afraid to speak to you, poor William. Has a mark on his head before he knows you,

John looked at Anna sharply with a frown.

"Brother?!"

Anna looked over at him with a sly smile. "You're kind of cute when you're jealous, but yes, William is my little brother,"

John sighed, that was why she joked about home cooking. "So your mother can't cook?"

Gwen broke out laughing, "Not for the world, I love her, but nope. Never has been able to,"

"Watch it, Gwen, you know she has that uncanny skill of popping up when your least expecting it,"

John watched with a smile as Gwen and Anna bantered back and forth about some letter to a guy in their teenage years and how Gwen had pretended to write to him and when Anna's mother walked up on them. Apparently the letter wasn't exactly kid friendly which got the both of them in a lot of trouble.

* * *

A/N

This is really quick... Like two hours later quick, but this is want I intended to start with. But I placed it as the second chapter to sort of open for everyone and their settings. Hopefully I'll be able to fit them all together well. And sorry to those of you who really like Carson and think this was really ooc. I just see him being a real jerk regarding something like his son being gay, though I think he'll adjust to it, it will just take time!


	3. The Tuesday Before Easter

**The Tuesday Before Easter**

Thomas walked into the crowded office. He was surprised when Richard Carlisle personally called him down to his offices for a meeting.

Carlisle's papers had been the head of paper sales for years now, coming up in the 90s he was one of the first to switch to digital and many soon followed suit.

In the reporting world, if you were in one of his papers you were on an all new level.

"Mr. Barrow,"

Thomas turned towards the man who spoke his pen name and gave a short nod. Richard Carlisle wasn't one for idle play. He wanted results and he wasn't going to sweeten the deal even more then he needed to. That was something Thomas wanted in a boss, contrarily to what politician's wanted their voters to believe, most of them were lying bastards. And that's what Carlisle was known to reveal.

"Mr. Carlisle,"

Carlisle shook his hand and then motioned towards his office. Once Carlisle shut the door behind him he quickly got down to the business at hand.

"I need you to do something for me,"

"Yes?"

"I hear you're a cops son, you've got to know a few things about keeping someone quiet,"

Thomas raised his eyebrow, keeping someone quiet? For gods sake the man sounded like he wanted to have Thomas knocked someone off. And how the hell did he know that Thomas was a cop's son? He kept his family life as far away from his life in general.

"What's it to ya?"

"I have a source, I'm worried she'll leak but she's pissed at me, I want you to keep her quiet,"

"Her name?"

Carlisle shook his head, picking up a pen on his desk he pulled out a cheque and eyed him warily. Thomas straightened his back and watched Carlisle carefully, this man could be his key to the future, and he wanted a damn good future.

"Kid, you'll learn names aren't something people pass around easily, I want to know that you want the job, you'll get her info after that,"

"How much?"

"Thousand quid a week until I can make sure she gets what she wants, but if you fuck up, I'll make sure you never get another story posted in this town again. But if you do well, I'll make you a hell of a good life,"

Thomas didn't hesitant when he held responded. This could be it for him, showing his dad he wasn't some screw up like he liked to believe. But honestly he didn't care about his opinion; for once Thomas could end up on top, no matter how long it took. With Richard Carlisle's ear, Thomas could see it all coming into shape.

"I'll do it,"

Carlisle gave him a tight smile, handing him a cheque and a yellow envelope. He gave him the vague instructions for his new job.

"Good, now here is the address, her name is Vera. Whether or not she wants to tell you her last name is up to her,"

* * *

Elsie Carson shut the car door behind her and glanced down at the files in her hand. She shoved them into the floorboard of the backseat and rummaged through her purse for her bloody phone. She needed some type of normalcy for a few minutes right now.

"Mum? What are you doing calling me in the middle of the day?

Elsie could hear the worry in her daughter's voice and couldn't help the bittersweet smile. Anna always knew she make take personal calls during work unless they were important. This call was important but Anna didn't need to know that right now.

"I was just calling for dinner this Easter Sunday, I don't think Thomas will come,"

The silence on the phone spoke volumes to them both. Elsie figured Anna had spoken to Thomas, they had an odd sibling relationship but Anna supported her brother. Nights where Charles would want to pretend Thomas was never part of the family would happen, but he'd stop being old fashioned and ignorant. He always did.

"So dad still hasn't come around?"

"You know your father,"

Anna sighed and gave a small hum in agreement. After a few seconds of silence Anna spoke again, changing the touchy subject for them both.

"Do you mind if I bring a friend? He's just a friend, but doesn't have any family to be with,"

"Just a friend?"

"Yes, just a friend mother,"

Elsie laughed, and started her car. She remembered Anna wasn't that teenage girl all over boys. She just watched her friends date and quietly observed them from afar. She didn't talk about her friends, probably out of fear of not being able to see some of them if her parents knew certain stories.

"Don't _mother_ me Anna, your father was just a friend as well,"

"Yes, I've heard it a million times, about how Dad chased after you, rather romantic, a little out of character from the man who told me that he'd kill the first boy I'd bring home,"

"We had a talk about that, threatening teenage boys with jail isn't exactly behavior I wanted from him,"

"Alright, mum, I got to go,"

Elsie sighed, and was about to bid her goodbyes until a thought entered her mind. Why would she really be asking a friend to dinner? He had to be something, whether a sort of crush or something more.

"Anna, before you go, is this friend… Just a friend because of rules?"

She waited for what seemed a lot longer then a few seconds, for the answer. She heard Anna's voice clearly as she spoke in her soft voice.

"I'd like to think so,"

"That's what I thought, goodbye dear,"

"Goodbye mum,"

Elsie hung up the phone and stared out the window, the files in the backseat confirmed her fears. The fears that she wouldn't be able to watch any of her children marry or just make their lives worth their while.

Every since she was a teen she was the caretaker, when she was a teenager she made sure Sarah didn't end up with a black eye when she came home. (It amazed her how at 7 years old a little girl could get into scraps like her little sister had done.) Then in her 20s she had chosen to become a social worker and watching young kids lives be ruined by factors beyond their control was a frightening thing you can't just forget when you walk into the front door of your home (She was never a religious woman, but her job made her pray to whatever god was listening.). So she had met Charles while working (they never brought that up. The case was something she never wanted to relive again.) ; quickly after she became pregnant with Thomas. Then they married, simple as that.

It never occurred to her until the day she found _it_,that she had never been living a life. Just picking up after everyone she ever lived with. Somehow she had been the one that kept her family still talking and kept them from killing each other. (If it were up to Charles he would have cut ties with Sarah along time ago. But Elsie always brought him around. Just like she would with Thomas.)

Elsie pulled out of the parking space and went home. She would have a normal night and then she'd choose when to let reality take her out of her own little world she was desperately trying to hold onto. Then maybe she would have the nerves to tell her family.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Well that last part wasn't supposed to happen. –sigh- bad me! But anyways, next chapter I plan on introducing Sarah and Alfred into the story and maybe even Lang ! Along with Thomas and his new duties, and some William and his callbacks!

And thank you for the reviews and follows 3 they truly mean a lot for someone who doubts their writing so much! (But practice makes perfect, does it not?)


	4. New Beginnings

"Aunt Sarah,"

Sarah looked up from her mobile and smiled at Alfred in his new uniform. His first day as a new police officer, not a constable, but an officer.

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous."

Sarah smiled and patted Alfred's arm, he was always a gentle one. A little rash with that American girl last summer, but he always did good and meant good. Sarah remembered when Roselyn left Alfred with her the summer he was 12, she never had expected she would over the years slowly become his motherly figure or that she could be one. But moments like these made her glad her younger sister wimped out on her duties. (Granted, Elsie helped a lot. But Sarah O'Brien wasn't one to tell her sister that was grateful for her.)

"You'll do fine, just hope you don't get a case with your uncle, nasty-"

"Aunt Sarah, Uncle Charles likes order, and that's what makes him -"

"A great Detective Inspector, yes, yes, you're starting to sound like Elsie, and god knows I don't need another badgering sister,"

Alfred chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Pulling on his hat, Alfred grabbed a travel cup from the cupboards and started to pour his coffee into the mug. He responded to her jab over his shoulder with a smile.

"You love Aunt Elsie, you just refuse to admit it,"

Scoffing Sarah turned back to her mobile, she'd never admit to anything but a grudgingly respect for her half-sister. She always bossed her around every since she was a child! For god sake the woman thought she was going to be dead before she hit 10!

"Well, it looks like you've got to go,"

Alfred looked at the clock, with a sigh he walked over to his aunt and gave her a small hug.

"Wish me luck…"

Sarah nodded and smiled as he walked out the door. Somehow Alfred Nugent had turned her into a motherly mess. But she wasn't going to cry, she promised herself she wasn't, to think he wasn't even out of her house yet, and she was crying over him leaving for his job. God help her when he finally settled down and left her alone.

* * *

"How's the body?"

Charles turned towards Lang with a sigh. This would be a tough one; he made a mental note that he would inform the family himself. Not seen some kid over there that had no clue what they were doing.

"It's the girl alright, floater. What we expected,"

Lang grunted and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like a prayer. He'd gotten back from a tour in the middle east when he first joined the force, and this case was one of the ones that brought out the prays in Lang. The girl had been walking to uni just less then a week ago, now she would be in a cold storage in less then a couple of hours. Charles watched as Clarkson hovered over the body of the 19 year old girl. He looked up with a deep frown.

"Was she assaulted?"

"Both types, I'm afraid," The Scottish doctor answered with a long sigh. No one liked these cases, but it was their jobs to deal with the dirty bastards of London. Sometimes he pitied the man who spent all of his time with many bodies like this. Least he got away from it all when he went searching for the bloody son of bitches that put people in their hands.

Charles looked over at some of the officers and spotted Alfred Nugent, that he wasn't expecting, he knew he had made it to officer. But why in the world would they have him here on his first day? Alfred was just staring at the body as people worked around him, and he knew what would happen. It happened to everyone, and more then once for most.

"Get him the hell away from my scene,"

He barked, and quickly watched as his nephew ran for a place to throw up. The first floater was always a tough one, but knowing what this girl went through before her death even made him want to throw up like a rookie.

Lang turned towards where Alfred ran off and sighed, "Poor kid's first day, remember my first floater, wasn't good for a couple of days, what about you Carson?"

Charles looked over and thought back, it wasn't a floater that got him the first time around. A suicide in an old motel bathroom, he still to this day could remember the scene perfectly. Doctor Clarkson brought him out of his thoughts when he spoke up.

"Yes, well we all have to get used to it, don't we?"

"I personally don't know how you can spend all your time in a morgue,"

Clarkson looked down at the body and then back at Charles.

"Neither do I Carson, neither do I, least you have family to go home to,"

"Yeah, I suppose I do,"

Charles looked at the body and then started towards the van where Alfred was, the kid's first day ended up being something you needed to prepare yourself for. Even then it didn't cut it.

"Are you alright?"

Alfred looked up from the water in his hand towards his uncle. He looked ashamed, but this wasn't your normal everyday office situation. Patting Alfred on the shoulder he looked down at him.

"Cases like this happen everyday Alfred. You don't get used to it. You just live with it. Do your job and just get on,"

Alfred nodded and looked back down at his shoes, "Thank you, sir, I'll try not to let it get to me," he gave a weak smile and sighed. Charles understood, you never wanted to throw up on your first day as an officer.

"When it doesn't get to you, Alfred, you know it's time to stop working,"

* * *

William walked out of his audition with a smile on his face. The role of the soft-spoken piano player in a new play was perfect for him and he was sure he'd get a callback. If he got one, he'd finally be able to really say he's an actor. He always seemed to never make it past the audition. He was always told he wasn't right for the job but he was a good actor, and they'd keep him in mind for other things. He knew that was just them being nice, it was what they always seemed to say to him when he didn't get anything.

* * *

Thomas lit his cigarette while he waited for the moving truck to pull up. He had gotten a new flat mate, a former war reporter. He didn't know much about the guy, but he had been in an explosion somewhere in the middle-east while he was reporting. The guy needed a new start, and Thomas could use a friend in the reporting world.

He watched as the truck pulled up and out came a guy not much younger then him. He spotted Thomas and gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Thomas noted that he had scarring around his eyes and couldn't help the chill that ran up his back. He'd seen things Thomas only read about, and some experiences can't be conveyed fully in writing.

"Edward Courtenay,"

He extended his hand towards Thomas. Flicking the cigarette unto the floor and stepping on it Thomas took his hand, noting his fire grip and military like demeanor.

"Thomas Barrow,"

Edward paused for a moment before he eyed Thomas warily, "The papers said I was living with a Thomas Carson,"

Thomas nodded understandably and pulled out his wallet with his ID, "Carson is my last name, but I go by Barrow nowadays, still haven't gotten around to changing it on the papers,"

"Trying to escape a past?"

Shrugging Thomas moved towards the back of the truck, "Depends on the time of day I suppose,"

Edward gave him a genuine smile and opened the back of the truck.

"You and me both, Mate."

* * *

A/N

Okay, I think I'm done introducing people! But I did not intend to get this done so fast. (Or think I could...) But I think updates will be slower now that I'll be forming the plot. Thanks for the follows and the reviews guys :), or just looking at the story for all I care! Now next time I think we will be having Dinner with John Bates and part of the Carson family and Thomas will start his new job !


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see the way he looked at you?"

Elsie turned around from the sink towards her husband.

"Who looked at me?"

"That John!" He whispered gruffly.

Shrugging she went back to scrubbing the dishes, she had found it flattering that he gave her a second look. It had been a long time since one genuinely called her beautiful.

Charles scoffed.

"He should be glad I'm not a jealous man,"

"You jealous? _Never_, I mean that one time when you thought Joe Burns was trying to hit on me you pulled me away from the conversation and just started to kiss me,"

"Well, we have William now, that should make up for it!"

She smiled remembering the night after that. Elsie chuckled as she recalled the look on his face when they got Ivy and Joe's wedding invitation in the mail that following week.

"Mrs. Carson, do you need any help?"

John stood in the doorway ready to help, but before she could answer her husband had already replied.

"She doesn't need any help, thank you,"

"Jealous? Never,"

He pulled her hands away from the sink and tilted his wife's face towards his. Gently he kissed her lips whilst pressing her up against the counter.

Deepening the kiss her let his hands trail over her for the first time in what felt like years to Elsie. But the sharp pain when his hands wandered a little to far made her push reality farther from her thoughts. Not tonight.

All of a sudden a ring took her out of a fantasy and back into her real world. Pulling away from him she quietly went back to the dishes, she smiled, as he turned on his cop mode, as much as she hated it, she loved it all the same.

It's not like it could have gone any further anyways.

"Lang, just give me the bloody directions over the phone, don't text them to me,"

"Alright, I'll leave now,"

She heard him hang up the phone and his sigh.

"I'm sorry,"

With a shrug Elsie started to dry the dishes.

"You get used to it,"

He started to leave, but stopped and quickly turned back around to her and dropped a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you,"

Smiling she stood on her toes, and gave him a small kiss

"I don't know what you did either."

"Your parents are nice,"

Anna rolled her eyes at him. She had seen the way he smiled at her mother in the beginning, it was the same smile he gave a new single female client at the firm.

"You checked out my mother! There is no denying it,"

John chuckled; Anna could tell he seemed amused by her observation. But what if she had met his parents and dressed down his father?

"Your mother is not unattractive,"

"That's just gross,"

"Oh, Anna," He smiled at her and pulled up to her flat. Turning the key he leaned over to kiss her goodnight. She could read his mind, the ever noble John Bates wouldn't be able to resist if at her door.

"What did you think about my family?

"They're all quite nice, and your father didn't kill me, so that's a bonus,"

Anna pulled him closer, raising one brow.

"Would you like to come in?" It was a dare she hoped he'd take.

"I'd love to, but we just meet your parents, and under the impression that I'm just a friend,"

"And? Don't go all noble on me, John Bates," _Noble_ it was a word that kept popping up when around him.

"I'm not going all noble on you, go on, I'll walk you to your door,"

Anna flashed him a smile. _And into the flat._ She thought in her mind.

"Sir, it looks like she was poisoned,"

Charles glanced over at Alfred Nugent; he was Elsie and Sarah's nephew, which somehow made him his nephew. He was earnest but sometimes Charles just wanted to slap the boy.

"Yes, Nugent, I think that's pretty clear since you know, she's lying on the floor with foam coming out of her mouth,"

The boy turned red but went on with his work surveying the room.

"Mid-20s, shame,"

Charles turned towards the door,

"Dr. Clarkson, nice of you to join,"

The Scottish man rolled his eyes; having been working together for about 15 years they knew each other well. But Charles had the thought many times that Clarkson only picked up his cases because others normally threatened him after only a few minutes.

"Funny, Charles, real funny,"

"Hm, what took you so long?"

"Isobel wanted me to meet her son,"

Charles chuckled; least John was only a co-worker with no family on Easter. Hopefully, he was too old for his Anna. Of course anything Anna put to her mind to it would turn out her way. Honestly, the girl must have gotten it from her mother.

"How'd it go?

"A bloody lawyer, I went into the ME stuff so I wouldn't be surrounded by lawyers and find myself a woman whose son is one."

"You only got into this because you didn't want to bother with malpractice,"

"Yes, well can't say that isn't true, according to your loving wife I'm terrible at telling people what they really have,"

"Yes, well telling her that William's flu was just a cold really tweaked her. But you've redeemed yourself over the years,"

William had been 12 when Clarkson told them it was just a cold, he came home early the next day from school throwing up all over the place. Charles had been banned from talking to him for a month before Elsie even considered letting him knowingly go out to drinks with the doctor.

"One time! Your wife just doesn't like me,"

"On the contrary Clarkson, she's quite fond of you, a little disconcerting at times for me,"

Clarkson stepped back from the body and looked around the room as he responded.

"Well can't say she wouldn't be wor-"

"Clarkson, _my_ wife,"

The man sometimes forgot his manners after spending so much time with people who couldn't speak back. Elsie always said that it amazed her that he even got through his school rounds, and honestly he didn't think he could have Clarkson as a doctor either.

"Oh, don't be an idiot, like I'd want to cross you, as jealous as you get,"

Charles rolled his eyes. What was with everyone who thought he was jealous?

John looked down at his phone. A number popped up, he didn't need a name to place with the number he'd know that number anywhere.

_John, don't be an idiot! Come by the house and we can talk it all out!_

Scoffing he threw the phone into the passenger seat. Vera seriously thought they were going to have a discussion about his mother's house? It was in his name and had no place in the bloody divorce!

Speeding up he focused on Anna and how she had tried to get him to stay, if he didn't have to go in early tomorrow he swore he would have stayed. It felt good to be wanted without being hated at the same time.

Thomas stood at the door of Vera Bates home. She had closed the door on him the last week. But today she opened it and begrudgingly let him in. She had gone over what she had sold to Carlisle.

A story about a young heiress and an exchange student, the heiress who unknowingly gave him the last fix he'd ever have. From the way the story went the girl didn't know drugs well, just took what a dealer said was top notch and honestly it only sounded like this was the first time. Of course Vera didn't give the names just that the girl was a face we all know well now.

She had given him tea and biscuits and asked him about his life. He knew he shouldn't have answered that his father was a cop, his mother a social worker. But something about Vera it made him want to get to know her.

She wasn't some princess, in a way she reminded him of Aunt Sarah, but a little colder. (Or maybe it was just because he was related to her that Sarah O'Brien even gave him a second look.)

Vera Bates was the type of woman who seemed to know what she wanted, know how to get it, and wouldn't stop at much to get it. Thomas could see himself in her, not much, but just a bit.

Looking down at his mobile he saw his texts.

_John thinks mum's attractive. What kind of man am I dating? Plus he wouldn't stay after I asked him. Ugh, bad luck with men must run in the family. ttyl. Ps btw mum was talking about the Parks case, the girl you worked with. Man has she gotten low on her luck!_

_Hey Thomas! It's Edward, just texting you so you have my number. Also, I got you some food from the Thai place down the street!_

Anna's new bloke was weird, and he could really get used to having Edward around.

A/N

Okay. I'll admit this chapter is crap. But I wrote this 5+ times and I couldn't get it to where I wanted it. (I know, it's amazing that anything else could be even more awkwardly written.) But after this chapter I think it'll flow easier and quicker. ~ So if you really did make it this far! Congrats :D!


End file.
